


She's Adorable

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Chimney Han Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Chimneyhanweek2020, Day 3, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Chim stands and watches in daughter, he's joined by someone else, bonding and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Chimney Han Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	She's Adorable

Howard “Chimney” Han stood outside the hospital's nursery with tears of joy in his eyes. He looked at the bassinet that was holding his only hours old daughter and couldn't believe how lucky he was. He felt someone walk up and stand beside him.

“Which one's yours?” the voice asked and Chim pointed to little pink wrapped bundle. “Awww, she's adorable.” 

An arm draped around Chim's shoulders and he leaned into the other man, wrapping his arm around his waist before he huffed a watery laugh, “You're a doofus Buckaroo, but you're our doofus and we love you.”

He looked up at his soon-to-be brother-in-law and then back at his daughter while Buck laughed, “Yeah I know. Maddie says she's got your eyes.”

“I think she's got Maddie's but either way, she's beautiful and I love her.”

“I love her too. I'm gonna be good uncle Chim, just you wait and see.”

“I know you will Buckaroo. I've seen you with Christopher and Denny. Nia now too.” He gave Buck a squeeze, “As much as I bust your balls Buck, you're a good friend and a fantastic brother. Malia is a lucky girl.”

“Yeah, she is. She's got you for her father.”

The two men lapsed into companionable silence watching the little girl who they both loved more than anything else in the world now.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos/comments aren't necessary but are very much appreciated.


End file.
